Forbidden Passion
by Arayal
Summary: Finally, chapter 8 is here! Sorry for the delay. RR pairing. Robin begins developing feelings for Raven and vice versa.
1. That One Special Gift

Forbidden  
  
Looking at the sky, Raven could see each individual star. One wouldn't think that would be possible in a city of this size and brightness, but she had help.  
  
The high tech telescope could bring a star or planet up close and personal or just like it would be seen on a dark night. The former was the setting she had it on now.  
  
It had been a birthday present from Robin. The most thoughtful object she had received and also the most practical. She'd thanked him as profusely as she was capable, which had been a quiet thank you and a small smile. A relief after the various silly gifts she had accepted from the others.  
  
Beast Boy had bought her a gigantic, stuffed, fuscia elephant, which she would reluctantly keep on her dresser next to Cyborg's gift. A hubcap. When she had looked at him questioningly he had told her proudly that it was an original from the crashed car of the late Dale Earnhardt Sr. She hadn't bothered to ask who Dale Earnhardt was. She had thanked them both and proceeded to Starfire's brightly wrapped box.  
  
Just as Raven suspected, it was something she would absolutely never use and/or wear. The evening dress was a beautiful vintage 1920's circa. It was a deep violet, with guazy sleeves and a corset style bodice. The ties and trim were blood red. Raven admired it but knew there would never be occasion for her to wear such a thing. It would set in the back of her closet.  
  
Rather disappointed in their lack of understanding regarding her tastes (though it was entirely her own fault) she opened the last gift unenthusiastically. She was pleasantly surprised by the telescope, along with an original compilation of short stories and poems by Edgar Allen Poe. Her delight must have been evident when she looked at Robin, because he blushed. "I noticed you looking at the stars sometimes and I thought this may make things a little clearer." That was his explanation for the telescope, she remembered. One wasn't neccessary for the book.  
  
Starfire had hugged Robin breathless and cried about how sweet he was. They had been together for nearly two weeks, much to Raven's chagrin. Star spent their weekly "hanging out time" babbling non-stop about him.  
  
For some reason this got on Raven's nerves most severely. She didn't want to hear about their happiness because her own existence was dismally lacking in that respect. At least that was what she told herself.   
  
"Knock knock," The voice came from behind, startling the child, er, teenager of darkness. She turned to see Robin closing the door that lead onto the roof.  
  
"Hi,"   
  
"I thought you could use some company. Besides, Star made her Pudding of the Birthday, or something. She's great, but her cooking isn't. Mind if I...?"   
  
"Oh, of course not, be my guest."   
  
Robin stepped up to the lense and bent over to look through. "Wow. This is amazing. What's that planet you were looking at?"  
  
"It's Azarath. My home," she answered wistfully.  
  
Robin looked up quizically. "Why don't you ever go back?"  
  
"I can't. It was destroyed when my father was sealed. Not the planet itself, but everything on it. That's why I-" she stopped abruptly.   
  
"Why you what?" He persisted,"Don't worry, anything you say to me is strictly confidential."  
  
"That's why I came here," she finished quietly. "Turn it two degrees left. That's Metrion, the moon I was born under in Azarian astrology. Seven degrees left of that is Zinthos, the moon my mother was born under. That's what my chant is derived from. Azarath for tranquility, Metrion for control, and Zinthos for serenity,"   
  
"What was her name?" Robin had abandoned his star gazing and was now staring at her intently.  
  
"Arella. Isn't that a pretty name? I never knew her, but I'm sure she was a good person. I'm sorry to bore you like this. I'm not sure what has come over me."  
  
"That's okay, I wasn't bored. 'Sides, what are friends for if not to dump on now and then?" He continued looking through the telescope. "This reminds me of the old days. Gothom was alot like this, except where I lived. There it was dark enough to see even the dimmest star."  
  
"It's Bruce Wayne isn't it?"  
  
"Yeah. How'd you guess? Oh, right, you can read minds."  
  
"No, I made a hypothesis backed by common sense. And it isn't like that. I never intrude on a person's thoughts unless it's absolutely necessary."   
  
"Like when I was Red X?" Raven flushed guiltily. "You knew it was me all along, didn't you?"  
  
"I never mistrusted you," was her evasive response.  
  
"Thanks, Raven,"  
  
"For what?"   
  
"For not telling them. Despite what they may think, I really did have a good reason. I couldn't afford for it to seem like you were going easy on me,"  
  
"I already told you, I never doubted your intentions. Some people are very fickle in their thoughts and actions. You don't happen to be one of them. You are very consistent. That's one of the reasons you're a good leader. And that's why they won't hold it against you, because they know in their hearts that whatever you do you do to protect us."  
  
Robin sighed. "I wish you weren't the only person who saw that. They think I get too obsessed with Slade"  
  
"I never said you didn't. You do,"  
  
"Thanks," he said wryly.  
  
"It's only a problem when you act recklessly. Listen, I'm tired. You can use that whenever you want."   
  
Raven stretched, and Robin found it uncharacteristically difficult to look away.  
  
She floated to the stairwell that went to the main hall in the T of the tower. "Oh, and one more thing, Robin. Do you remember what Starfire said to you? After the Red X incident?"  
  
"Yeah," All too vividly, in fact.  
  
"It isn't and wasn't true. Good and evil can never be compared"  
  
To the closing door he said, "Thank you,"  
  
Hmm, so it seems like the two birdies have more in common than they thought. A sense of isolation due to friends' lack of understanding. Love of the stars. Respect for one another. A certain mutual and mutually unwanted attraction...  
  
See what happens next in "Forbidden" 


	2. A Night to Remember

Chapter Two  
  
"Raven!" A series of knocks echoed through her room, and the warm embrace of slumber slowly let her go. As the last vestiges of contentment escaped her she rose from her bed and slipped on a robe.   
  
She opened her heavy steel door and met whoever it was that had disturbed her. She was not in the best spirits to say the least. Raven was as susceptible to grumpiness as anyone else. "What is it, Robin?" she demanded in an uncharacteristically churlish way. She did not consider it a pleasant end to her seventeenth birthday to be awakened from a sound sleep in the last moments of it. Even if it was by the team member who had gotten her the only gifts she could really treasure.  
  
"Come on, I want you to see this. You're the only one I know who can really appreciate it," he whispered excitedly, grabbing her hand and pulling her with him onto the roof. Raven did not regain her wits until they were out in the cold night air. She snatched her hand away and growled at him angrily.  
  
"Robin, what is the meaning of this?"   
  
"Look," he grinned, pointing at the midnight sky.  
  
Her gaze followed his extended index finger and she gasped at the sight beholden to her.  
  
A meteor shower was occuring, illuminating the moonless night. It dazzled her eyes and left the teenager speechless. Never had she seen something so brilliantly beautiful.  
  
Robin watched the emotions that played across his comrade's face in the bursts of light. Stupefaction, then wonder, and finally pure delight, which cause a similar reaction in him. He saw the first real smile he had ever witnessed grace her face and for that moment in time she was breathtakingly pretty. The flatness that was ever present in her features melted away and real feeling radiated from her in waves.  
  
The novelty finally wore off and Raven notice that her partner was now looking at her with the strangest expression she had ever seen on his familiar visage.   
  
"Robin?" she questioned a bit uneasily.  
  
He seemed to snap out of whatever stupor he had found himself in and sent her a slightly crooked grin.  
  
Raven looked around and notice that the city was completely black. "Why is it so dark?" she asked aloud.  
  
Robin shrugged. "Power outage," he answered. They stood there in vaguely uncomfortable silence until the final flash illuminated the city and all was cloaked in darkness once again.  
  
She ventured quietly, loathe to reveal anything more of herself to this person who already knew too much, but feeling she had to just the same. "Of all the gifts I have received tonight... this is my favorite. Thank you" Answering the first silly impulse she had ever had in her life, and just as the clock tower in the old section of Jump struck midnight, Raven leaned over on her tip toes and gave him a light peck on the cheek. At least she though it was his cheek. Instead, her puckered lips somehow contacted with his firm, slightly parted ones. She froze, he froze, paralyzed in that position, neither able to extract themselves from the awkward situation. Neither wanting to, despite the faint sense of guilt permeating the sensation. Still, something very peculiar zapped from one to the other and they jerked away simultaneously.  
  
"I-I'm sorry," Raven mumbled with traces of humiliation staining her hard-won poker tone and he heard the faint whisper of her robe twirling as she spun and rushed away.   
  
Robin blinked and brought his hand up to touch his still tingling lips as he tried to catch a glimpse of her through the impenetrable darkness. Midnight was passed and the magic was ended. What really surprised him, all things considered, was that he did not regret the impromptu kiss or what had preceded it. Not in the slightest.   
  
And that made him even sorrier than Raven. It was a tremendous betrayal to Starfire, but he was helpless to stop the turmoil inside him. One coherent, yet treacherous thought crossed his mind-  
  
"Damn, I got the wrong team mate,"  
  
So, how did you like it? I know it's a little short, but It makes up for that in volume doesn't it? I mean, they did kiss didn't they? Even if it was an accident. And even it made them both feel guilty.  
  
I bid you all Adieu... until the next time. 


	3. Breaking All the Rules

I have got to make this clear to you guys. This is not going to become a Star bashing story. I'm just not the type to bash any character, let alone a character I like. Yes I like Star, so sue me. One of the genres of this fic is Angst, so obviously there is going to be some sadness. I'm not going to reveal much more except to say that all of the main parties are going to be hurt. However, as a sucker for happy endings, I probably won't be able to avoid one.   
  
The characters may be a little OOC in this one. There's also a little explicit content but nothing R rated. Please enjoy.  
  
Chapter 3   
  
The next few weeks passed in uneasy silence, at least for Robin and Raven. They avoided each other when possible and ignored one another when they absolutely had to be in the same room. Luckily, their mutual ignorance went unnoticed due to a spike in the crime rate.   
  
Robin spent all of his spare time with Starfire or playing video games. Soon it had progressed to where he was doing a lot of the latter and not very much of the former. The Tamaranean princess soon became aggravated with her boy-friend and initialized "the shoulder of coldness."  
  
Unfortunately for Star, he hardly noticed. He chalked her moodiness up to "woman troubles" and other equally moronic suppositions that would have gotten him a mouthful of starbolts had he voiced them aloud.   
  
Raven became more reclusive than normal, locking herself in her room for days at a time sometimes. Beastboy caught her at a bad time carrying a box of library books to her room and made an ill-advised crack about her reading habits. When she delivered a narrow eyed glower full of venom at him, he promptly turned into a deer mouse. It seemed appropriate.  
  
Later he related the incident to Cyborg, who was highly unsympathetic, largely due to the fact that Beastboy kept waving his hands in front of the James Bond movie marathon that was currently running on a movie channel. As an aside, Cyborg's thoughts on the movies ran along the lines of "Big deal, I can do that with my pinky finger. Literally,"   
  
"Dude, I swear, she was like a, a uh... Well like... Okay, I don't know what she was like. She just freaked out over nothing!"  
  
"I'm sure it wasn't nothing BB. You probably offended her."  
  
"Pft. Like I don't do that every day! She never went ape dung on me before. Hey, that one day didn't count! That was that red guy, remember? Hello!?"   
  
But Cyborg had ceased paying attention. He had his eyes fixed on the present Bond Babe. Hallie Barry.  
  
Beastboy rolled his eyes. Though had he not been so agitated he would have been oogling the actress in equal measure. Robin entered the room, just as Beast boy gave up on his engrossed friend.   
  
"Hey Robin, do you know what's been bugging Raven."  
  
The leader of the Titans stiffened imperceptibly. "No, I didn't know anything was,"  
  
"Dude, where have you been living? Haven't you noticed that she, like, never comes out of her room anymore? And when she does she's a total witch with a -b-?"  
  
"No, not really," Robin evaded. Talking about Raven these days made the Boy Wonder very uncomfortable. It didn't help that he couldn't stop thinking about the kiss they'd shared. Then he would feel guilty about betraying Star. The thing was when he tried his damnedest to make his mind recall that he was in love with her, his heart got a painful twinge. It wasn't right. He shouldn't feel this way about Raven. All he had to do was keep telling himself that over and over- then just maybe he might start believing it. Because despite the guilt he felt, the kiss had not seemed wrong at all. When she'd kissed him he had felt like he was... home.  
  
"Yo, earth to Robin!"   
  
"I, uh, have to go. There're alot of things in the evidence room that need my attention. It hasn't been organized in ages."  
  
Starfire, tired of being cross with her boyfriend and always willing to forgive and forget, waltzed into the room full of smiles and sunshine then . "My friends and Beloved! I wish to treat you all to a large, unhealthy pizza! I will go procure Raven and we may depart."  
  
"Sorry, Star, I have a lot of work to do in the evidence room. Organization and stuff like that. Go ahead without me. If I get done quickly I'll join you," he added from the elevator.  
  
"Alright... darling," Star called, but her dejected sounding words fell only on the closed steel doors. "Friends, I do not think Robin wishes to be with me anymore," she whispered, tears welling up in her mournful green eyes.  
  
"Don't be ridiculous, Starfire. Robin loves you."  
  
"Yeah, don't sweat it. He just has a lot of work to do. He's probably stressing himself out over the explosion of burglaries."  
  
Wiping her eyes and hope restored anew, Star smiled brilliantly. "I am sure that you both are right. I will obtain Raven and we may continue as I planned" She sailed up the steps and knocked on her dearest friend's door.  
  
"Raven, would you like to join us in eating the delicious and fat-saturated pizza?"   
  
"No thanks, Star. Maybe some other time. My powers have been giving me some... problems." No sooner had Raven said this than something on the other side of the door crashed. "Go ahead without me."  
  
"I sha- if you wish," the Tamaranean girl sighed. She understood just how volatile those powers could be, so she didn't push. She only hoped that Raven would be alright by herself.  
  
In her room, Raven was desperately trying to save her possessions. She didn't know what had happened. One minute she had perfect control over her emotions and powers, the next, things were flying all over the place, crashing into walls and other items. All she had done was allow her mind to think the name "Robin." Mustering all of her strength, she pulled back into herself and every thing in the air dropped. Struggling to maintain some semblance of order, she rushed out of her room and onto the roof. The moment she was in open air, she released everything and all of her excess energy was torn out of her. With nowhere to go, it dispersed leaving everything relatively unaffected, except for a few outdoor lights and a window.  
  
Drained, and feeling dreadfully alone, Raven collapsed onto the roof. She absently wondered how long she would be out before her thoughts were smothered in darkness.  
  
Robin wiped the sweat from his brow and looked at the clock. Nine on the dot. He'd been working for an hour and a half straight in stifling heat. The air conditioning cell must have malfunctioned, and without Cyborg there to correct it, the tower became sweltering in no time. Finishing up, Robin marked the last box and carried it to the storage closet. He then took the elevator to the floor that the team's rooms were located on, got a change of clothes (HOT DAY clothes, which for every boy in my family is a wife-beater and shorts). He took a cool shower and got dressed then made his way up to the roof.   
  
Even though he and Raven weren't talking, he still used the telescope he'd gotten her. Tonight was clear and much too hot to hang out in any kind of building. Especially a building without air-conditioning. Mostly feeling his way, he started to where he remembered the telescope was. About halfway there, he tripped over something soft and sprawled over the ground. Using his pen-light, he ran the weak illumination over the figure of... Raven. She appeared to be sound asleep. That or passed out.  
  
The others were out still, he knew. They were alone in, or out of the tower as the case was. This could be their chance to talk without someone overhearing and taking the conversation the wrong way.   
  
"Raven!" he called quietly. He tapped her lightly on the face and called her name again. She groaned pitiably and mumbled something. Robin then shook her and said her name one more time. She shot up, slamming her head into his.   
  
"Oww!" they cried in unison.  
  
Raven focused her eyes in the dim twilight. The person's face swam before her as a result of her lightheadedness. The expulsion of power had really weakened her. She didn't think she could levitate a feather in her current condition. "Ugh... Robin?"  
  
"Yeah. What happened to you?"  
  
"Nothing! My powers kind of short circuited. What do you want?" she demanded, going on the defensive.  
  
"We need to talk," he answered bluntly. "About the night of the meteor shower."  
  
"Robin... Can't we just forget it ever happened and go on like usual? I can't do this right now. Maybe not ever," she pleaded, trying to rise. Robin stood and assisted her to her feet.  
  
"As much as I'd like to do that, we can't. Or we'll always have this thing between us and we may not be able to be friends again. We have to talk. Why did you kiss me?" he fired, getting straight to the heart of the discussion, like always.  
  
"It was an accident. It was the first impulsive thing I had ever done. I was only going to kiss you on the cheek. As a thank you. You must have turned your head, or I must have miscalculated you position. It was a horrible accident and now I'd like to forget it ever happened. Okay?" she railed, turning to leave.  
  
Robin grabbed her arm and spun her back to face him. There was just enough light for him to make out her features. "You're lying. You wanted to kiss me that night." he accused.  
  
"How do you know?" Raven charged him, on verge of tears. Knowing he was right.  
  
"Because," he calmed his voice and spoke almost tenderly. "I wanted to kiss you too. Just like I want to kiss you now."  
  
"No. We can't. It's wrong," she cried, tears streaming silently down her face.  
  
"I know it is. But why does it feel so right when I hold you?" he asked, pulling her close. "I know I'm with Star, and God help me, I don't want to hurt her. But I can't get you out of my head. You're face is always there. That kiss is too, reminding me of how sweet you taste."  
  
"Please don't. Star doesn't deserve this. We can't-"  
  
Her words were cut off by a kiss that stole her breath. At first she couldn't move, then she began kissing him back. The guilt inside of her was smothered by the intensity of the contact. They sank to their knees and ran their hands over each other wildly. The act was wrong but it felt so right. Robin unclasped her cloak and spread it out on the hard concrete. Knowing that what was happening was inevitable, they came together as explosively as a supernova. Before unwelcome sanity could impede on this intoxicating feeling, they shed their clothes and made love under the countless stares of a billion stars. Nothing in the world existed except each other, as often happens when starcrossed lovers finally meet. Not current girlfriends, not team dynamics, not even the fate of the team as a whole. Nothing at all could interrupt the complete outpouring of emotion.  
  
The entire ramifications of what they had done would not occur to the two until much, much, later.  
  
Whew! How was it? I encourage and accept all reviews- unless your flame is absolutely pointless with no excuses to back it up. Yes I'm talking to you Mr... Gee, I forget what your name is! Well, you know who you are, and I would really appreciate it if you would leave this story alone. 


	4. Be Gentle with Her

I was very happy with all the reviews I recieved within twenty four hours of my last post. They encouraged me to write this chapter relatively quickly. Before I begin, I would like to address the people who have given me such nice reviews.  
  
eveeee90: don't worry, I am and will continue to   
  
Kikiusa: Thanks  
  
noname: lol! you won't have to wait for long.  
  
writerofthefuture: Thank you very much. You won't have to wait for long.  
  
byebyebb18: Thank you  
  
Dark Weezing: Thanks, I'll try not to, and I'm sorry. I can't sit still long enough to write those long, long chapters. I'm glad you like it.   
  
pianist2208: Thanks, and I'm glad. It makes people review when they want to find out what happens next.  
  
Arisu Arisugawa: I doubt it, but thanks, I will, that's okay, and I'm glad. We need more of you!  
  
Bana: Thank you, me too, I'm glad, and I will.  
  
artemisgirl: Thank you, that's exactly what I want, and I will.  
  
Lotus Cat: lol, thanks, and good.  
  
leahgrave: Yes, they are which is why it causes such turmoil withing Robin and Raven. They feel guilty. I will update soon.  
  
very sweet: thanks, and I will  
  
Yami-MeKayla: Me too. Sorry, but I can't do that. I don't think Raven would do that, at least in my story she won't. I really like Starfire, she has a very sweet character. So I'm sorry, but I won't do what you asked.  
  
Samantha- 1434: Thank you, I will.  
  
Smiley: Yes she is. That's okay, I didn't directly say it.  
  
shorty: Thanks  
  
Blackheart Syaoran: Thank you, I hope I can, and good! ;)  
  
Noriaki Kakyoin: Thanks, I think, cool, and I'm sorry I just can't sit still long enough to write those long, long, long chapters. I've been trying, but my train of thought usually ends when my chapters do.  
  
antisocialmint: thanks. Lol. I wouldn't say that, but I do think Raven is a better match. Me too, that was my favorite part to write.  
  
Okay, now that I have taken the time to properly respond to my reviewers, here's the chapter.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
After that night, things got... surprisingly easier. The guilt did not lift, nor would it until they figured out a way to tell Starfire without causing irrepairable damage. But they no longer avoided each other like the plague. The enire opposite in fact. They took any excuse they could to be together. It was a miracle that no one noticed.   
  
Of course, they were very, very careful. No one ever saw the covert glances and secret smiles. No one ever noticed the passing brushes of skin and the quick grip of their hands when they sat down at the table. If they forgot that it was Starfire they were betraying, the secretiveness was kind of fun. It was a bit aggravating that they couldn't be together openly, but any frustration they felt during the day was more than made up for during their nights. They were both skilled in the art of silence. Robin would sneak to her room, or Raven would creep to his. Or they would rendezvous on the roof.  
  
This was the most treasured time they spent together. They could talk or whatever as loud as they wanted without fear of imposition. They found out something new about one another every day, and every new discovery was something precious. Eventually, they would go back to their separate rooms, and sleep separately. That was the worst part. Then they would have to wake up the next day and pretend the previous night and all the nights before had never happened.   
  
They both suffered. Raven hated watching Robin and Starfire sitting on the sofa during a movie. Starfire would lay her head on his shoulder and play with his hand. Raven would have to watch like an outsider, wishing it was her there beside him. Then their eyes would meet over Star's red hair, and she would know that he felt the same way. Somehow that made it worse. She would remember why she never cared before. It hurt too much.  
  
Something like a month after that first night, Raven finally broached the subject of Starfire. "Richard, we need to talk,"  
  
"About what?" They were in his room, side by side on the bed. Previously they had been going over the budget and spend quotient. Mundane stuff that wasn't so mundane when it was done with someone else.  
  
"We have to find a way to tell Starfire." she said bluntly.  
  
"I know. Give me some time so I can find a way to break it to her gently,"  
  
Raven became angry when he said that. "In what way could you possibly break it to her gently? 'Excuse me Star, I'm really sorry, but I have been sleeping with your best friend for a month. We really didn't mean to hurt you, but sometimes things happen,' How do you say something like that 'gently'?"  
  
Robin turned over on his side and looked at her intensely. "I know how you feel, Raven. I do, but I can't just drop it on her like that. We were friends before we started dating. I care about her. I even thought I was in love with her once." he smiled slightly, "I want to spare her as much hurt as I can, and I know you do too."  
  
"You're right, I do. But even more than that, I want you. I want to be the one that cuddles with you during a movie. I want to be the one who gives you a good morning kiss. I want to be free to tell everyone how I feel about you."  
  
"How do you feel about me? Tell me."  
  
"I think I love you. I THINK!" She clarified for his benefit. She knew for a fact that she did.  
  
Robin laughed. "That's good, 'cause I think I love you too." he gave her a peck on the cheek and reached over to grab his mail off of the night stand. He flipped through it, tossing the junk into the trash can. "Hey, what's this? It's from the Jump City Society of Charitable Organizations. Wonder what they want?" He opened the envelope and an elegant looking card slipped out into his hand.   
  
"'Beast Boy, Cyborg, Raven, Robin, and Starfire, you are cordially invited to the prestigious charity benifit which our company holds every year. Please consider joining us. The benefit will be Friday, June 18th at seven o'clock. Dress appropriately in an evening attire. RSVP as soon as possible so your name may be added to the guest list. Sincerely, Hope Sinclair, director.' What do you think?"  
  
"I think it sounds like a stuffy social party for the rich and famous of jump city. They invited us for publicity."  
  
"Sounds lame. I'm going."  
  
"I know. We all are. The more press coverage the more those stuffy rich people will donate and the more money the charities will make."  
  
"See, we're perfect for each other. Think alike and everything."  
  
Ironically, this comment made all the reasons they should not be doing what they were seem bold and prominent. "It's time for me to go."  
  
Recognizing the change in her mood, Robin frowned worriedly. "Are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah. Fine,"  
  
"Raven, we'll tell them soon. I swear,"  
  
"I know. They'll find out soon enough anyway. I have this feeling that we won't be able to hide it for much longer."  
  
As she left, Robin wondered just what that meant.  
  
The next morning, Robin shared the invitation with the others. Everyone agreed that they should go, even if they would be bored out of their minds. Since the benefit was going to be the next Friday, they had a lot of preparations to make. None of the men had a tux (Robin had thrown the one from the disasterous prom into the garbage) so they had to go to a rental shop. Starfire decided that she had nothing suitable, so she was off to the mall as well. She suggested that Raven wear the dress she had given her on her birthday. Despite any misgivivings she had concerning this idea, she agreed because it was the only suitable article of clothing she owned.  
  
She accompanied the group to the mall anyway. For a very personal reason. As soon as they arrived at the mall, she made excuses and took her leave of the group. Making sure no one got curious and followed her, she began an intricate pattern of walking that nobody could have kept up with. Finally arriving at her destination, she went into the small drug store and made her purchase. As soon as she left the shop, she concealed the small box within her cloak and found her team mates. They were just about through at the tuxedo shop.  
  
"Did you find what you were looking for?" Cyborg inquired.  
  
"Yes. Yes I did," she responded cryptically, without volunteering anything about what it was she had found.  
  
"Guys, check me out!" Beast boy exclaimed. The group looked at him and blinked. Three times very slowly in unison, while discontinuing any movement they had been previously engaged in. The green boy was pimped out in a bright red tux with a black tie and dress shirt. Somehow he had got ahold of a pair of mirrored sunglasses and was doing some sort of disco-slash-break-slash-jitterbug dance.   
  
Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg burst out in raucious laughter. Raven turned and chuckled discreetly. "Um, BB, I don't know if that's proper dress for a charity benefit."  
  
"Well, duh. I was just picking out something to wear out with a foxy lady. You gotta admit I look good."  
  
"In a wierd sort of Twilight Zone way, you kinda do. Still, I think we should go with traditional black,"  
  
"Boooo-ring. Alright, if you insist." They each rented a traditional black tuxedo that miraculously fit, then they followed Starfire to a bridal shop. They had a great selection of evening dresses. It was where she had gotten Raven's present, Star divulged. She knew exacly what she wanted, but she poked around a little while, admiring the wedding gowns. Her gaze lingered on a particularly beautiful and ornate one.  
  
"I have been reading about the Christian religion's earth custom of 'marriage.' This is the attire I would wish to wear during such an occasion." She was all smiles. Loving smiles directed at the one and only Boy Wonder. Robin looked like a deer trapped in the headlights as he searched his mind for a tactful yet blocking response.   
  
"It would look very beautiful on you." he finally said.  
  
"Truly? It is an enchanting dress,"   
  
Raven, for her part, thought it looked a little gaudy. She was eyeing a simpler white dress. 'Now that, that is a dress I could wear proudly for a wed- Stop it. You're losing it, Rae. Thoughts like that will only get you hurt.'  
  
Starfire finally found the evening dress she had been looking for. It was a contemporary dress that sparkled in purples and blues. It rose almost to her neck, but left nearly her whole back bared. "I choose this one,"  
  
"Okay, does everyone have everything they need?" Robin asked of the team in general. Affirmatives chorused from all around.   
  
"I believe I have enough paraphernalia for the ritual of making -the-up."   
  
"Okay, then let's go."  
  
Raven was quiet the whole way, and once they were home she excused herself to her room. Safely ensconsed in her own territory, she removed the small box concealed within her cloak. "Ultra Accuracy Pregnancy test. What the hell are you doing Raven?" she asked her reflection. The girl in the mirror could not answer. She only looked back at her with sad eyes.  
  
There you have it. I hope you liked it. Don't be afraid to review. I will accept criticism as long as there is a reason for it. 


	5. Someone to Trust

Hello, how are you? I just want to tell you that I love you all. Everyone at the Forbidden Love forum has been so nice to me, even though I've been a depressed bag of sht. That friend I talked about in "The X-factor" you know? Well she got HIV from the bastard who did that to her. So I've been really afraid, and sad for her. I saw the sleeze at the grocery store last week with his Mother. My only consolation is that he looks like death warmed over. I've found it amazing how spiteful and unsympathetic I can be with the right incentive. I blew up at him in front of God, the grocery store, and his mother, and now they all know what he did. He cried most pathetically, yet I feel no remorse.   
  
Honk your horn if you think what I did was justified.   
  
Responding to every single review is too time consuming for me, so I'll just respond to everything at once.   
  
Thank you, if you said you liked my story. I will, if you said you hoped I would continue. Doubtful, go read Dark Weezing, Noriaki Kakyoin, and Chocolate Curlz' stories (among others, I'm thinking off the top of my head here, okay?) if you said this is the best RxR story you've ever read. And sorry, but you'll have to read further if you said you hoped Raven isn't pregnant.  
  
Ha! There we go. Bulk response, review style.   
  
I'm really sorry. I had good intentions of getting this done on Friday, but that wasn't meant to be. The chapter is longer than I meant it to be because I actually went out of my way for one part.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
"Am I really doing this? More importantly, do I really want to know?" Shaking herself out of her mood, she tossed the test into her bottom drawer. "I can't yet." She already knew, though. In her heart she knew, she just wanted to hang onto the chance that she might be wrong. She wanted to stay in the dark as long as possible.  
  
Raven had never planned on having children. There was too much risk involved for any baby she might have. Being the grandaughter of a powerful demon, however imprisoned he was, was not an inheritance she would wish on any child. So she could hope. And she could pray. But she knew. She was going to have Richard Grayson's child. She was going to have the demon Trigon's grandchild.  
  
And that thought put fear into her heart more than anything she had yet to experience. The tiny being she harbored would not have to have a life like hers. She would make damn sure that she wouldn't. Raven placed a hand over her abdomen and a feeling of protectiveness like none other suffused her. Her daughter would have what she never did.   
  
Hope.  
  
Raven procrastinated about going through with the test. When she finally did, the night before the benefit, her intuition was confirmed. She was pregnant. She worried all that night and baled out of the meeting with Robin. She just wasn't up for it that night. She had managed to keep her secret from him for nearly a week, but now that she had irrefutable proof, she was afraid she might not be able to any longer. He could tell when something was wrong with her. It was one of the things she hated about him.  
  
She tried to get out of going to the benefit, but the rest of the team wouldn't hear of it. If she had persisted it would have led to questions she did not want to answer. So she capitulated, and agreed to go. As she was getting ready the next night she had an unexplainable and unwarranted urge to cry. She propped her elbows on her vanity and put her face into her hands. What was wrong with her?  
  
If she reached way down inside herself, she could feel the faint stirrings of life in her womb. This increased her inexplicable need to weep. She had also been thinking about what Robin's reaction to the news would be. She had worried herself into meditation over it, running through possible scenarios. Would he reject her? Would he be overjoyed? Or would he be indifferent?  
  
Bitterness rose up her throat, as rancid as bile. Why did it have to be so hard? She looked herself in the eye, and began speaking in a calm composed voice. "Okay Raven, enough with this personal pity party. Despite the fact that the baby shouldn't even exist, you want her. You are perfectly capable of raising this child by yourself if Richard is anything less than happy. You can always just leave, because you'll be damned if you want you or your baby to be seen as any kind of obligation. Being on your own would be better than that. So, you will tell him tonight, after the party, and guage his reaction. At the first sign of any negative emotion, you're gone."   
  
Even though it vaguely disturbed her that she had just given herself a pep-talk, she felt mildly better due to it. She stood, resolve evident in her posture. After this benefit she would tell the Boy Wonder. And whether she stayed or not depended upon his reaction.  
  
Wolf whistles and good natured cat-calls accompanied Raven and Star's entrance into the lobby of the tower. Star blushed and laughed, twirling around and basking in the attention. Raven merely raised an eyebrow. The tinge of pink to her pale complexion was highly noticable, but the other's chose not to comment on it. She had to admit that the guys looked very dapper in their tuxedoes, also.  
  
They piled into the T-car and drove to the gala in relative silence. They were all a little nervous on account of none had ever been to such an extravagant party. There was a brief flare up between BB and Cyborg over the type of music to listen to, but it was quickly resolved with a glower from an already irate Raven. There was a tacit agreement that there would be no music.  
  
When they got there, Cyborg reluctantly gave the keys to the valet. He then proceeded to give detailed instructions on how to drive the car. The last thing he said was, "If there is so much as a scratch on her, I'll have your ass," in a very intimidating way. The terrified young man practically inched out of the driveway.  
  
"So, should we make our entrance?" the metal man asked, apparently satisfied that the valet had been scared into exercising the proper caution and thus miraculously cured of the trepidation regarding his vehicle.   
  
"You continually amaze me," Raven commented wryly.  
  
"I aim to please,"   
  
At the top of a series of steps was the elegant front door of the Sinclair mansion, where an equally elegant... bouncer seemed an inappropriate term, stood. Though it was obvious that that was what the sharply dressed, walking advertisement for weight lifting was.  
  
"Your names. Please," he said in an after thoughtish kind of way, as if he wasn't used to the word.   
  
"The Teen Titans," Robin said for all of them. He was the leader after all.  
  
"Individual names," the bouncer prompted boredly.  
  
"Right. I'm Robin, this is Cyborg, Starfire, Beast boy, and Raven,"  
  
"I'll need to see some ID,"   
  
"Oh, for goodness' sake!" Raven exclaimed disgustedly.   
  
"There will be no need, Bruno." A smooth female voice spoke up from behind the imposing man. "The Titans are my special guests." A beautiful woman stepped in front of 'Bruno.' She was tall and lean as a willow. Her brunette hair was swept up in a fashionable twist and she wore a simple black dress. "Please, come join the party,"  
  
Bruno stepped aside, and Beast boy made a face at him as he passed. The thugs face didn't register any change, but he seemed to grow larger. BB yipped and scurried to catch up with the group.  
  
Once inside, the woman introduced herself. "I am Hope Sinclair, the hostess of this particular charity benefit. I am sorry about all of the extra 'muscle' but one cannot be too careful. Especially considering what happened last year." Mrs. Sinclair's face seemed to darken for a moment, then she was all smiles again.   
  
"I am sure that you have ascertained the purpose of your invitation. Quite frankly, the main reason is the publicity your presence is sure to attract. The most influential of the media have been invited also, to ensure that we wring every penny that we can from the lucky benefactors. No one wants to seem greedy, especially in front of the paparazzi." These very cold words were said in such a way that they didn't seem the least frostbitten. All was spoken with an engaging smile, and a warm tone.  
  
"However, there is another and that is that I wanted to meet the infamous Teen Titans for myself. I must say, you lot know how dress for a party. I am not the least bit disappointed. If you will pardon me, I must take my leave to mingle with my other guests. I do not wish to monopolize your time. I hope you enjoy this benefit, it is for a good cause. There is a buffet in the center, and a dance floor as you can see. Ciao for now!"  
  
The Titans were left vaguely breathless, though Sinclair had done most of the talking. Raven, for one, was glad to see her go. Her persistent disuse of contractions was starting to grate on the telepath's nerves. So was her overwhelming congeniality. God, she was like an older version of Starfire. Only there was something not quite genuine about Hope Sinclair's graciousness.  
  
Ever the party animal, Beast boy took their hostess' words to heart. "Excuse me while I try my charm on all these foxy women. They can't resist the Beast in me,"  
  
"Yeah, let's go boogy down!" encouraged Cyborg, uncharacteristically tolerant of BB's 'prowess.'   
  
"Let us dance and be merry. I shall teach everyone the ancient Tamaranean festival dance, Xorthlac!"   
  
"What about you Raven? You coming?" Robin pleaded with his eyes. She cast her gaze to the floor.  
  
"I'll pass,"   
  
A barely perceptible sigh escaped through his nostrils. "Suit yourself,"  
  
"I usually do." But by then, Star had already dragged him away.   
  
Raven decided to scope out the buffet. She desperately needed some herbal tea, but there was none to be found. So she approached the waiter, who looked suspiciously like all the french waiters in american movies, complete with the curly-Q mustache.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Oui, madamoiselle?"  
  
"Is there any way that I could get some oolong tea?"  
  
"Fe zee beautiful madamoiselle? Ev coez. David, fetch a cup ev oolong tea fe madamoiselle,"  
  
"Oui, monsuer,"  
  
David was back in no time, with her tea. "Ah, thanks-?"  
  
"Ah, I am Jaques"  
  
"Jaques."  
  
"If madamoiselle will be needing anysing else, she has only to ask"  
  
Raven walked back and found a seat close to the dance floor, so she could watch the goings on of her team mates. As she watched, she began zeroing on on specific conversations. Paricularly the one that was taking place directly behind her.   
  
A voice that bore remarkable resemblance to Fran Drescher(sp?) said, quite loudly as a matter of fact, "Well, don't they just make the cutest couple?"  
  
"Who dear?" came another, less distinct voice.   
  
"That redhead and the boy in the mask."  
  
"Oh. Starfire and Robin. Yes they do make a lovely pair. Very striking together. You know, there's a rumor going around. I probably shouldn't tell you." the second voice said coyly.  
  
"Oh, please, I'm just dying to know!" said the squeaking styrofoam voice, sinking her teeth into the gossip.  
  
"Well... I heard that they're practically engaged! He's about to pop the question any day."  
  
"No! They're so young!"  
  
"But does age really matter when it's true love?"  
  
"I guess not. How romantic."  
  
Now Raven had sat tight lipped through the entire conversation. But these last conjectures were more than she could handle. She stood abruptly, and mechanically made her way to the terrace, leaving her tea untouched on the table. All of a sudden, just the thought of anything entering her stomach nauseated her.   
  
Once she was in the fresh air, she felt marginally better. She heard the glass doors open behind her. She didn't bother to look. She already knew who it was. "What are you doing out here? The party is inside." said the voice of the intruder.  
  
"I'm aware of that. Tell me, Mrs. Sinclair, why did you really invite us? At first I was sure it was for publicity, but now that I see just what a big deal this is, I'm convinced that that isn't the case. There was already more than enough media coverage, and none of us has been approached by a newsperson, so it's become clear that our being here is incidental to that purpose. What gives? What's the real reason for our invite?"  
  
Hope Sinclair approached and leaned over the railing, imitating Raven. "You caught me. You really are a smart cookie, aren't you?"   
  
Raven feigned surprise. "Oh, so you really do know how to use contractions. And I suppose you're sugary niceness is a facade also,"  
  
"On the contrary, I am very nice. If I like you. Or your money. Unfortunately for me, you fall into the former catergory, seeing as how you have no considerable wealth."  
  
This woman was confusing her with her nonsense. Her thoughts seemed clear enough, but it was possible that she was intoxicated "Who are you, Hope Sinclair?"  
  
"Me? I'm nobody. Just a small town girl who happened to be gifted with beauty and brains and the wit to use them both to her advantage. I married Argus Sinclair six years ago when I was nineteen. He was sixty-two. I guess it doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure out I married him for his money. He could give me the lifestyle to which I thought I should become accustomed."  
  
"You used him,"  
  
"We used each other. I wanted a sugar daddy for a husband who would leave me all his assets when he croaked, and he wanted a pretty little trophy wife he could brag about to all his cronies. I even dyed my hair blond for him," she laughed, shaking her head. "It goes both ways. Why are you sulking out here on the veranda?"  
  
"I'm not sulking," this woman's candor was extraordinary. Raven sensed that she was actually saying what she meant this time. "You didn't answer my question. Why did you invite us here?"  
  
"I suppose I just wanted to have some real company. People who are without all the pretentions I live with every day. Hell, even the servants are conceited. I wanted someone I could talk to without all the pretense. I wanted a gal-friend. I think you could be it. Nothing against that Starfire chick, she's just too... too..."  
  
"I get it. Believe me. And about the other- I have no idea what you are talking about. I have all the friends I can handle."  
  
"But no one you can really talk to. Listen, I may be a shallow bitch, but I'm loyal as hell to what few friends I have."  
  
"For some odd reason I can believe that. However, you're wrong, because there is someone I can talk to openly,"  
  
"Ooh, I just bet I know who, too. I shared my secret, now it's time for you to spill. I'm very perceptive. What's the deal with Robin? I saw the way you were looking at him."  
  
"Nothing. There's nothing at all between me and Robin,"  
  
"The lady doth protest too much, methinks,"  
  
"Ugh, please don't quote Shakespeare. Alright, I'll tell you. Partly because in some strange way I find you amusing and slightly non aggravating. Also because you're the most irritatingly contrary person I've ever met. Earlier I compared you to Starfire in my mind. I was so completely off base, which isn't like me. You wanna know the deal with Robin? Well here it is..."  
  
Raven completely enthralled Hope with her story. By the time she finished, the other woman was leaning forward in rapt attention.  
  
"... and now I'm pregnant,"  
  
Hope's startled laugh was full of disbelief. "Wonder boy knocked you up?"  
  
"Don't be crass, Hope. But yes, I became pregnant with Robin's child,"  
  
"Oh man, this is unbelievable. So... what are you going to do? Have you told him yet?"  
  
"No, but I plan to after the party. Speaking of which, we had better get back before we're missed."  
  
"Of course, you are right," Hope said with a mischievous glimmer in her eyes. In spite of herself, Raven had to catch herself to keep from chuckling.  
  
"Damned if I know why, Hope Sinclair, but I like you,"  
  
"It's my irresistable charm,"  
  
Raven snorted. "Somehow I doubt it,"  
  
They entered through the glass doors, right as a slow song started. Almost immediately, Robin appeared next to them.  
  
"May I have this dance, Raven?"  
  
"Uh, are you sure? Starfire..."  
  
"Is dancing with Cyborg," as he led her onto the dance floor, she looked back and caught a wink from her new friend.  
  
The rest of their time passed quickly and peacefully. Everyone sat down and listened as the spokesperson for each charity made their cases and tried to convince the benefactors and benefactresses to donate the a lot of money to their charities. If anyone caught that Raven was clearly out of it and drifting in her own world, they didn't comment on it.   
  
As they were leaving, Hope was meeting everyone at the door to say goodbye. When it was Raven's turn she leaned forward to air-kiss her cheek and whispered, "Good luck, new friend," This gave Raven much needed courage as she walked out of the benefit and into the rest of her life.  
  
Whew, sorry it took so long. The whole thing with Hope Sinclair was an impulse I couldn't ignore and it took longer than I planned. I'm sorry if Raven seemed extremely OOC, but nobody ever writes completely perfect. 


	6. Hateful Confessions

I'm having a imagination diarrhea so I'm just going to get this out with no preliminaries.  
  
The Titans arrived home laughing and giddy with fatigue and residual excitement. Raven was the only one thinking clearly. The first opening she got she whispered to Robin to meet her on the roof later that night. He nodded and smiled at her. She announced that she was retiring and the others hollered goodnight. Beast boy and Cyborg practically dove at the couch and took up their controllers. They had a lot of pent up aggression to work out. Star took up her place between them and watched in fascination as two cars revved up and took off inside the small box.  
  
Robin watched them for a moment, a half-smile playing on his lips. He looked up the stairway his lover had disappeared into and wondered what it was she needed to see him about. She'd been awfully distant toward him this past week, maybe she was going to make it up to him.   
  
"Uh, guys, I'm going to bed. I'm wiped out. See you in the morning," he called.  
  
"Good night, Beloved! Sweet dreams," Star answered.  
  
Robin winced. He hated it when she called him that. It reminded him of what a low-life coward he was for sneaking around behind her back. He sighed as he made his way up and onto the roof. He had to tell her. Maybe Raven was right. Maybe there was no way to make it easier on her.   
  
And about Raven. She had been great through this entire time and all she gotten was grief. For the first time Robin realized how selfish he was being. It hit him with the force of a landslide. He had never considered himself a selfish person, and yet this whole time he had been focused on how HE was feeling. How HE would be affected. Now that he could recognize it he was disgusted with himself. He was in love with Raven. It was inevitable that Starfire would be hurt by this knowledge, yet he'd procrastinated, hoping to find a easier way when there was no easier way. If even hoped to keep Raven he had to stop hiding behind lies. He had to stop playing the coward.   
  
Robin found Raven sitting on the edge of the tower. She was staring up at the sky like she wished she could go there. She looked so sad, and guiltily Robin wondered if it was because of him.   
  
"Rae? What's up?" he asked, sitting beside her  
  
"I have something to tell you that you might not like." she began immediately. That was his Raven, blunt and straightforward. "Two things actually. I want you to promise to hear me out, Richard. Even though I haven't changed my demeanor outwardly I believe that this is the most vulnerable I have ever been. I only tell you this because I trust you implicitly."  
  
"I won't say a word until you're finished." he swore, though he was a little confused.  
  
"I told Hope Sinclair about us,"   
  
A blink was the only indication he gave that he had heard her. He was true to his promise that he would not interrupt her, however the next bit of news would possibly be too much for him to handle.  
  
"But there's something else. Yesterday, I found out that I was, I mean I am... pregnant."  
  
Robin had been motionless through the exchange, yet suddenly everything about him seemed to still. There was no gasp, no explosion of swears. Just utter stillness.  
  
"I didn't tell you that I suspected because I thought that I might be wrong. I was hoping that I was wrong, but I wasn't. I'm carrying your child. You can say something now," she urged nervously.  
  
Robin didn't speak for one reason- he was completely shell shocked. He felt like someone had sucker punched him in the face, leaving him dazzled and bewildered. Pregnant? But they had been so careful. Except for that first time. Well, as Bruce had stumbled embarrassedly during their 'birds and bees' talk, it only took one time to make a baby.   
  
Raven was beginning to become irritated. Shouting and screaming she could handle, but this silence was wearing at her nerves. Testily, and with more than a little vulnerability lacing her voice she snapped, "Scream at me, call me names, do something! I can't stand this!"  
  
Her sharp tone was what snapped Robin out of his trance-like state. "What?" he asked like an imbecile.  
  
"What?! Richard, I just told you that I am pregnant with your child. Some feedback would be nice,"  
  
"Right. Give me a minute, Rae, I'm still trying to process this. It's kind of big news, isn't it?"  
  
"Fine! When you decide how you feel about it let me know!" she started to storm away.  
  
"Wait!" he caught her arm and spun her around to face him. He was flabbergasted for the second time that night to see tears sparkling in her eyes. "You're absolutely sure?"  
  
"Didn't I just say I was?"  
  
"Okay. Alright. Now it's your turn to listen to me. No interruptions, okay?"  
  
She bobbed her head in ascent.  
  
"Raven, I'm not sure I'm ready to be a father..."  
  
"I-"  
  
"No interruptions, remember? As I was saying, I'm not sure I'm ready, but Rae, I love you. Do you hear me? I love you. And I will love this child. We'll learn to be parents together, okay? Once the shock wears off, I'm sure I'll be delighted." Infact, that sentiment was already beginning to shove it's way to the front. "After all what could be better than having a baby with the woman I love? It'll just be happening a little sooner than I'd planned,"   
  
Raven let him pull her to him and she buried her face in his chest. This was all she could have hoped for, despite her earlier resolve.   
  
"I just don't want you to think of me or our child as an obligation,"  
  
"Not an obligation, a responsibility. One we'll share. Now that that's over with, I have to go have a talk with Star."  
  
"I should be there too."  
  
"No. I don't want you to get upset. And this is something I feel I should do myself. I can't explain it,"  
  
"I understand. Richard, she's going to be angry with the both of us. And hurt. But Star is strong and I think she'll be okay eventually."  
  
"I hope so, Rae" he kissed her on the forehead and backed away. "You need to get some rest. And you're eating in the morning. No arguments. You can't live on herbal tea while carrying my son or daughter."  
  
"Just daughter,"  
  
"You know we're having a girl?"  
  
"Call it a gut feeling." and with that she disappeared into the building.  
  
Starfire was still sandwiched between Cyborg and Beastboy when Robin returned to the living room.   
  
"Hey Rob, I thought you went to bed," Cyborg paused the game while Beast boy fumed.   
  
"You only did that because I was winning!" he charged.  
  
"No way, shrimp"  
  
"Could you two give Star and I some privacy? We need to talk," he directed at her. His serious manner caused warning butterflies to start fluttering in her stomach. Whatever he had to tell her, it wasn't good.   
  
"Sure boss. Consider us gone," They exited the room still arguing about who had been winning.   
  
"Robin, what is it you needed to speak to me about?"  
  
"What I have to tell you won't be easy for you to hear. Believe me it's not easy for me to say." He took a deep breath and dove in. "Star, I'm not in love with you. I don't think I ever was." at her stricken expression, Robin winced. He'd handled that badly.  
  
"Robin, but what...?"  
  
"There's someone else. I-I'm in love with her. She's carrying my child."  
  
"You had relations with her?! Who is this woman? Where can I find this homewrecker?"   
  
Star was definately angry, but it never occurred to her to be angry with Robin. No, this was all that boyfriend stealer's fault. She had lured Robin away with her wiles and then trapped him by becoming pregnant. That, that gorbeht had to be punished. (AN: translate gorbeht as 'whore')  
  
"Star, Star, it's not her fault. She feels just as guilty as I do. But we couldn't deny what we feel for one another."  
  
"Who is she Robin? You owe me an identity."  
  
"Star, promise me you'll stay away from her until you cool down some,"  
  
"WHO IS SHE!?"  
  
"IT'S RAVEN! Star I'm in love with Raven, and she loves me."  
  
"Raven? Raven betrayed me? But I thought she was my friend."  
  
"She is. We both are. We just couldn't hold back our feelings any more. For what it's worth, we're sorry we didn't tell you sooner."  
  
"How long has this been happening?"  
  
"Almost a month and a half. A few days after her birthday,"  
  
"I see. I would appreciate your leaving me alone now, Robin. I must think about this,"  
  
"You're not going to...?"  
  
"Do not worry about Raven. I will not approach her. Ever again. I suggest that you tell the mother of your child to show me the same courtesy. I do not wish to say another word to her for as long as I live."  
  
"She's your best friend,"   
  
"She was my best friend. Gorbehts who steal other people's men do not deserve friendship."  
  
Robin sighed as she exited. That had been a botch if he'd ever made one. He threw himself back and flipped off the game system and turned on the television with the remote. Dr. Phil reruns. How appropriate.   
  
Beast boy regained his humanoid form looking pale and shocked.   
  
"So, flyboy, wha'ja hear?" Cyborg grilled.  
  
"Dude, you are so not gonna believe me,"  
  
"Try me"  
  
Beast boy was right. Cyborg didn't believe him. At least not until he passed Starfire's room on the way to his and heard the sobs coming from within.  
  
"Robin, my man, I have a feeling the trouble is only beginning for you."  
  
Truthfully, the benefit was the last Raven expected to hear from Hope Sinclair. However, the rich widow had apparently been sincere when she said she wanted Raven to be her friend. The telepath was feeling especially awful that day. She had finally gotten up the nerve to approach Starfire, with disastrous results.  
  
She'd found herself alone with the redhead in the laundry room completely by accident. "Starfire, I'm-"  
  
"Do not dare speak to me. While I must tolerate being your team mate, I am no longer your friend. As such I would greatly appreciate your silence," the alien bit out in a voice colder and harder than diamonds.  
  
"I'm sorry," Raven whispered. She bit her lip at the shrill sound of Star's voice.  
  
"You are sorry?! Sorry, as earthings say, does not 'cut it'! What you have done is more despicable than the language of a Zulgarian Urpthow. You cannot be forgiven!" With those damning words, Star fled up the stairs, leaving Raven fighting to hold onto control and suppress her sobs.  
  
"Oh, Starfire, I'm so so sorry,"  
  
To make everything worse, Cyborg and Beast boy were acting wierd around her. She didn't think they were angry with her, just uncomfortable. They were torn between she and Star.   
  
In addition, Robin had goten a new lead on Slade and therefor had pretty much become inaccesible to anyone.   
  
Even though she valued her privacy, Raven longed for someone to talk to. A perfect example of taking something for granted until it's gone. Irony didn't sit well with her, especially when it was at her expense.  
  
So she was understandable excited when she answered the ring and found a familiar voice on the other end.  
  
"Raven, you sound positively ill. Wanna go shopping? It's the cure all for everything..."   
  
"I don't know..."  
  
"Oh come on. I won't take no for an answer. I'll be there in ten. Oh, and Raven?"  
  
"Yes, Hope?"  
  
"Dress casually. As in jeans and a tee-shirt casual."  
  
"I don't have any jeans or tee shirts."  
  
"Ugh. Don't worry. I'll bring you something." the line went dead.  
  
Raven chuckled softly. She'd lost one friend and had little chance of getting her back. Maybe Hope was just what the doctor ordered.  
  
True to her word, Hope was there in ten minutes on the dot, driving a sleek red convertible. Raven was waiting for her at the driveway. A bag was tossed into her arms. "Put it on over your outfit. And lose the cape."  
  
"It's a cloak,"  
  
"Whatever. Nice, very modern goth. Shall we?"  
  
"How'd you know my size?" Raven asked after she threw on the clothes and got in the passenger seat.   
  
"I guessed,"  
  
"Oh," then Hope took off at a speed that would make Cyborg drop his jaw.  
  
"Our first stop, Jump mall,"  
  
Raven gripped the arm rest and shakily buckled her seatbelt. "If you don't kill us first,"  
  
Hope laughed and pressed the gas further to the floor.  
  
Well, how was it? Sorry about the delay, my computer has been busted. Just got it out of the shop Monday. 


	7. Shop Till You Drop

Hi everyone, sorry about the long hiatus. I was on vacation. I am going to address one of the reviews I've read since I've been back. I have no doubt that an angry comeback is exactly what this person wants, therefor I will not oblige them. I will be civil and congenial in my retort:  
  
sophiethedevil, honey, I appreciate your criticism, but it's really not neccessary. Who in the world misinformed you that a fanfiction has to have anything to do with the real world? I am perfectly aware that most teenage fathers would turn tail. However, that wouldn't be very romantic would it? And as you can plainly tell, this is a romance with secondary mild angst. So do me a favor and don't lecture me about reality versus fanfiction. The two aren't at all alike. PS- I'm just kidding ;) I really don't appreciate your criticism. And all that nice language up there is actually glaring sarcasm.  
PPS- And what is what meant to mean?  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Raven was sure that they must have made an odd pair to the people in the parking lot. A harried looking girl struggling to unfasten herself from what she considered a spiffy death trap on wheels, and a beautiful, classy looking woman roaring in laughter at the former's attempts. Raven wanted to kill her. Slowly and painfully. "Were you trying to give me a heart attack, or are you just incredibly reckless?" she growled as she finally freed herself. Hope merely shrugged and calmly stepped out of the convertible. While she was still shaking with mirth, she managed to sound appropriately apologetic. "Sorry Rae-Rae, I just get carried away sometimes. You have to admit it was fun, though."  
"I'll do no such thing." Raven had the disconcerting feeling that she appeared to be pouting. She composed her features and decided to change the subject. "So what is it exactly that you had in mind to shop for?"  
"Oh, this and that. Wouldn't it be fun to look a baby clothes? I absolutely adore babies and everything associated with them! Oh, I'm getting excited just thinking about it. Of course, we can't buy anything since it's too early to determine sex, but it will be so much fun just to look!"  
"I'm having a girl,"  
"Oh, you don't know that."  
"Actually I do. Leave it alone. You don't want to know"  
"Okay, a girl it is. So have you and Wonder Boy talked about it at all?"  
"I told him of course, after the benefit. But he's been busy lately. And completely overbearing about how much I rest, eat, and my physical activity. He hasn't let me accompany them once, on a mission." Her annoyance bubble up and over as she talked to Hope. She confided all her frustrations and felt immensely better for it. By the time she was finished, they had already reached a charming little boutique called, appropriately, 'Bundles of Joy.' "This much pastel cannot be healthy," Raven commented flatly.  
"Come on. This'll be fun," Hope grabbed her arm and dragged the reluctant girl in. She oohed and aahed over every little thing, filling a cart with everything she thought was cute.  
"Have you thought of a color scheme for the nursery?"  
"No... I haven't really given much thought to what I'm going to do with the baby after she's born. I've been so concerned about what to do until she's born... Pink, I suppose. Isn't that universally girl?"  
"Ugh, please don't. Why don't you try, I don't know, yellow?"  
"Yellow, hm? Nice and neutral. Soothing in the right shade. I like it. A soft yellow though, nothing too bright."  
"There you go! You're finally starting to talk like an expectant mother."  
Raven eyed the overflowing cart as Hope continued to pile items onto it. "Uh, Hope, I don't have enough money for all this stuff. We're going to have to put some of it back,"  
Knowing Raven would never agree to let her pay for it all, Hope said casually, "We'll split the cost."  
"I couldn't let you do that,"  
"Don't be silly. Besides, consider it my gift as her future God-mother,"  
Raven was quite taken aback and it showed. "Now don't give me that look. I was the first one to know about the little tyke, so naturally I want to be a part of her life." Hope sounded cocky, but there was an underlying hint of apprehension. Raven saw right through the bravado and looked at her new friend consideringly. "That would be... nice. I would like for you to be the God-mother of my daughter, Hope."  
Relief was barely discernible as the older woman turned away to study a display of stuffed animals. "Well of course you would," She turned back and smiled brightly. "Although you might not say that in a few years once I've spoiled her rotten."  
They payed for their purchases and Hope told the clerk to have the bags delivered to her car.  
"You know what's next, don't you Rae?" Raven looked at her friend suspiciously, and probed her mind a little. "No!" she sputtered, eyes widening at the unholy gleam in Hope's eyes and the idea in her head.  
"Maternity clothes!"  
Raven cursed the entire time she was being carted off to the maternity section of a high class department store.  
  
They arrived at Titan Tower around eight o'clock that night. After she'd gotten over her embarrassment, trying on maternity clothes had actually been quite fun. As Hope had pointed out, she couldn't wear her leotards for the entire duration of her pregnancy. So she'd picked out several outfits and a few dresses. Luckily, the sales lady had been very nice and hadn't recognized her. When Raven moved to get out of the car, Hope surprised her by handing her a piece of paper. "What's this?"  
"My phone number. If you ever need to talk, feel free to call me. If you can't reach me at home, my cell number is also there. These next few months will be hard. It would help to have a buddy, since Starfire is... indisposed."  
"You mean she hates my everloving guts. Yeah, but how did you know?"  
Hope gave her a look that had Raven feeling sheepish. Of course she would have surmised as much since it had been obvious that Star was madly in love with Robin.  
Using her powers, Raven levitated the bags from the car. "I'll see you around kid. And remember my offer. And don't forget to tell me when you're decorating the nursery." With that parting sentence, she hit the gas and took off.  
As soon as she reached the living area, Raven was bombarded by three angry male Titans.  
"Where have you been?"  
"Why didn't you call?"  
"Who were you with?"  
All three questions were flung at her at the same time. Raising an eyebrow dispassionately, she dumped her cargo on their heads.  
"At the Mall, I didn't have a phone, and Hope Sinclair."  
"What'd you get at the Mall?" Robin asked, pulling a frilly lavender dress from his head and staring at it blankly. Once he registered it for what it was, he released an understanding, "Oh"  
"Hope decided I needed to get out of the house for a while, with everything going on here." she searched about for the absent Starfire.  
"She's in the training room,"  
"Oh. Things were made a lot clearer for me today, and I've been doing some thinking. Robin you need to make time for you and I to discuss what we're going to do while we're expecting this child, and when she gets here. Beastboy and Cyborg... stop treating me like I'm going to set you on fire. I am perfectly calm about this entire thing. I don't expect you to 'take my side' as opposed to Star's, but I would like for you to stop waiting for the other shoe to drop. It already has, and there's nothing to be worried about." Her tone brooked no argument. She picked up the merchandise and headed off to her room.  
"Wait, Raven," Robin called as he caught up to her. When she turned around to face him, he kissed her hard. Then just as suddenly, he pulled back, leaving her dazed and befuddled. "I'm sorry I've been neglecting you. It's just... you know how I get when it comes to Slade."  
"Yes, I do. Richard, I want you to stop treating me like an invalid. As I have demonstrated on numerous occasions, I am perfectly capable of handling myself."  
"I know you are. But can you garauntee that you wont be injured in a battle? Can you say with absolute certainty that something won't happen to the baby?"  
"I-I honestly hadn't thought about that. I was just so angry that you seemed to think I couldn't take care of myself,"  
"I'm asking you, not telling you, to take a nine month hiatus from battle. Other than the threat of physical injury from battle, there's also the chance that Slade could find out and hurt you to further his vendetta against me."  
Raven knew that he was making valid arguments, but it didn't make her feel any better. "I feel so useless,"  
"You're not useless. You could be a big help to us right here." He kissed her forehead and embraced her tighter, then let her go. "We'll meet in your room later tonight to talk about the baby." though his eyes promised a lot more than just talking. Raven's breath caught and she almost dropped her cargo. Instead she turned quickly and walked the rest of the way to her room. Once safely obscured within, she allowed her knees to buckle as she slid down the heavy lead door. After a moment, she composed herself and pulled one of the bags to her. Carefully, and with infinite tenderness, she began to sort through the myriad of baby clothes, blankets, toys, stuffed animals, bottles, pacifiers, and every other thing her and Hope had purchased.  
Neither she nor Robin was aware that a third party had been privy to their private conversation, and while her heart ripped in two, the rage and bitterness she didn't know how to handle were stoked to a blazing inferno.  
  
In her own room, Raven felt a prickling of unease, but didn't pay much attention. She was too elated to really give it any thought, since it was so brief.  
  
That casual disregard was the worst mistake she'd made since becoming a Titan. 


	8. Outbursts and Inbursts

Chapter 8- Forbidden Passion

Tamaraneans are creatures of emotion. One might even say that the people are ruled by them. They are completely opposite of those trained on Azarath. Their happiness is bright, their sadness profound. Their anger is righteous, their love passionate- and their hate is consuming.

Starfire had felt joy, sadness, anger, and love. She had yet to experience hate. At least until she'd found out that her best friend had stolen the boy she was crazily love with. Now, with that undiluted and purely destructive emotion coursing through her veins, Starfire needed an outlet or her mind would implode on itself. Training with the too-breakable earth apparatus was hardly satisfying.

Without actually knowing where she would end up, she began walking. Before she realized where she was, she found herself standing in front of the heavy lead door that was the entrance into her former girl-friend's room.

Being so close to her foe, the rage inside her began to seethe. She raised her hand with the intention of only knocking, she truly did, but before her mind could catch up to her overflowing hurt and fury, her hand seemed to unfurl of its own free will and a green glow suffused it. Behind that black door was the traitor who had stolen her true love right out from under her nose.

The hatred spilled over.

Raven had finished stowing away all her purchases before she sensed the danger. Alarm bells began to ring in her head, and every instinct she possessed screamed at her to flee. Silencing these warnings she approached her door cautiously and reached out with her mind to the other side of the door to find out what this threat was.

She caught only a glimpse of all- encompassing hate, before the door exploded off its hinges. With a cry of unadulterated rage, Raven's assailant fired a starbolt directly into her face, knocking her backwards to hit the back of her head on the bed post.

It was only her quick thinking that saved Raven from more serious injury. Through the blinding pain, she was able to erect a barrier against the next onslaught of green missiles.

Her vision began to grey around the edges; she feared she would lose consciousness and she and her unborn child would be at the mercy of the raging mad-woman.

She distantly heard a crash and saw a green bull tackle Starfire to the floor. Robin dropped down beside his lover and took one of her limp hands into his own shaking ones.

"Rae, can you hear me?"

She managed to mumble a coherent, "The baby…"

"Don't worry, sweet-heart, I'll take care of you and our daughter. Just relax, don't move,"

"C-call Hope. Don't let her die," Raven's speech was slurred and disjointed as her thoughts became increasingly fractured. The pain in her skull became unbearable and she slipped into unconsciousness. The last thing she heard was Robin calling her name frantically.

"Raven."

"Raven."

"Raven!"

"Wake up, Rae. Please…"

The low, but persistent voices echoed in the space between her ears. She opened her eyes in small increments, as to not overload them in case she had any sensitivity to light. She did, and it was a test of patience to raise them slowly enough to not get sensory overload. Then she had to concentrate to bring everything into focus.

The first thing she saw was the glaring white of the ceiling. The second thing was four worried faces, two on each side. Her lover's, she noticed, was particularly pale and drawn with worry.

She tried to sit up, but a pair of hands gently forced her back to the bed. "Calm down, you're safe."

"Do you know who you are?" an unfamiliar voice asked from somewhere beyond her field of vision.

Raven struggled to recall information. "R-Raven. I'm Raven,"

"Do you know where you are?"

"No- yes, I think. The infirmary?"

"Mm-hmm. Do you know what happened to you?"

"Starfire…"

"Do you know who the people around you're bed are?"

"Beast boy, Cyborg, Hope, and Richard-Robin. Richard… is the baby alright?"

"Yeah, Rae, the baby's fine. She's a fighter, just like her mother. You have a serious concussion. You've been out for two days.

Raven relaxed as soon as she realized that her daughter was, in fact, okay. The bone chilling fear that had seized her upon remembering her pregnancy vacated her and was replaced by bone deep exhaustion. She heard the man, who she assumed was the doctor, say something in a low voice then exit the room.

"I called Hope, like you asked. It was a good thing I did, too. As soon as she heard she came, along with her personal physician."

An uncomfortable silence elapsed. The same question was on everyone's tongue, but at least for the Titans it was too bitter to give voice.

Hope looked around in disgust. "Since everyone else is too busy pussy-footing around to just ask, I will. Rae-Rae, what exactly happened the other day?"

Raven told them what she remembered about that night in a flat, unfeeling tone. "Where is Starfire?"

Robin set his jaw. "She's been suspended from duties indefinitely"

"You can't do that. Since I'm out of commission for three-quarters of a year, you're going to need her. Don't deny it," she insisted when he shook his head in the negative.

Cyborg jumped into the conversation. "What about you?"

"What about me?"

"What if she comes after you again? I know she's our friend, but I for one, do not want a repeat of the other night. And whether you want to admit it or not, you are in a delicate condition"

"Cyborg, I have not forgotten anything." Behind her innate sense of practicality, was a steely anger that flashed for a moment then was gone. "I'm just going to have to be more careful and not let my guard down."

Raven had not and would not forget the awful fear that had seeped into her very marrow at the sight of Starfire's glowing green eyes. For the very first time she had something, no someone other than herself to be responsible for. A tiny someone to be fiercely protective of and damned if she would let anything happen to the precious life inside her.

"Like hell!" the sudden interjection from Hope startled everyone. "How are you supposed to be on alert every second? What if she decides to attack you when you're sleeping?"

"She won't have to worry about that," Robin denied.

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because she'll be staying in my room,"

"What!" the stunned exclamation came from all parties, the loudest from the 'she' in question.

"Your room is totaled. Until it can be restored, you'll have to stay somewhere else."

"What about the spare rooms?"

"As Hope pointed out, something could happen when you're sleeping. If Starfire is to come back, it would be much safer for you not to sleep alone."

Raven was blushing all the way to the roots of her hair. She tried reasoning, "Rich-Robin, I don't think I'm ready for a step like that."

"Why not? We're already going to be parents together."

"Yes well… Technically we've only been seeing each other for a few months, and I really like my space." She insisted.

Robin sighed. There was no way he was going to talk her into it. They would have to have a talk about it some other time. Right now, she had a concussion and he didn't want to push her. "Fine, since you're so intent on having your 'space' we'll install you in your own room."

She was pleased, yet at the same time, unaccountably disappointed that she had gotten her way. She ignored that particular feeling and graced him with a small smile, "Thank you,"

"… The one adjoining mine," he finished.

"Robin!"

"Don't argue, please. I only want to keep you and our baby safe. I thought this would be a compromise,"

"How generous of you," she spat caustically. "Fine, you have a deal."

Hope, who had watched the exchange with an indulgent smirk, took on the role of overbearing nurse with ease and shooed the group out. Robin promised to have whatever of her things that weren't completely destroyed moved to her new room by the time she was released.

Hope closed the door and came back to sit in a chair beside her exhausted friend. She observed the dark purple half-moons under her closed eyes and the numerous cuts and bruises marring her paler-than-usual complexion. "Raven,"

"Don't Hope," she interrupted in a heavily beleaguered voice without opening her eyes. The monotone had been dropped because she frankly did not have the strength to keep up appearances.

"How can you forgive her so easily? She almost killed you and the baby. I just don't understand." Hope's voice was unsure and disbelieving.

Raven finally opened her eye and Hope saw the entire range of emotion blazing in their violet depths. Pain, fury, sadness, and unshakable love. Hope could almost feel them herself and realized that her friend was letting her see.

"I have not forgiven her, nor will I. If I had 'stolen' a thousand boyfriends from her, it would not compare to what she almost stole from me." Raven rested a hand on her not yet swollen belly. "But I understand her. I caught a glimpse inside of her head, and I know that she feels I took her one true love away from her. I can't help that because I love him, too and I refuse to give him up." Steely resolve permeated her voice, belying her frail appearance.

Hope admired her strength, yet still had to struggle with her answer. "Then why would you insist that she still be allowed to live here?"

"Because I betrayed her in the worst way possible. Robin was her first love and I took him away. It wouldn't be right for me to take away the only family she has on earth. She was out of her mind with rage, and she's probably already regretting what she did,"

"I still don't get you."

"Hope, I was having a moment of weakness. It won't happen again. Can you please drop it now?"

"Fine, fine. Let's talk about more pleasant things. Which room in this colossal T is going to be the baby's?"

"I don't know yet. I haven't really thought about it. I suppose it should be one close to mine."

"You should reconsider moving in with Robin."

"Hope…"

"No, listen. I know you like your privacy and all, but I don't see how that would be a problem. With all these rooms, you could pick any one for a study or something you could go to if you need to be alone. It would be practical, too because you could put the nursery in that adjoining room, that way the baby would be close." Hope reasoned.

Raven had not thought that far ahead and was beginning to see the obvious benefits of such an arrangement. All of Hope's arguments were valid, but still… She was very tired and in no position to come up with a rejoinder.

"I'll think about it. Not to be rude or anything, but…"

"Would I please remove my useless carcass from this room so you can get some much needed rest?"

"More or less,"

"Of course," she chirped. "I'll be back to check on you later,"

"Fine. Hope, there's something I've been meaning to ask you."

"What is it?"

"How old are you?"

"Why, Raven, don't you know that a true lady never discloses her age?" the older woman responded coyly. At her friend's patient, yet expectant stare, Hope gave in. "I'm twenty-six, married for four of those and happily widowed for three. Why do you ask?"

"Nothing. I just thought you seemed older for some reason."

Hope glared. "Never, ever, ever say that to a woman again. Age is the enemy, darling and we don't want to be any older than we are. And FYI I get told all the time that I look like I'm in my late teens or early twenties." Raven could tell that her new friend was peeved with her. She qualified her response.

"I didn't mean you looked older, I said you seemed older. You have the world weariness of a woman twice your age." She yawned hugely, and her eyes drifted closed.

Hope wondered over that final statement for a while, then a crooked smile softened her frowning features. "Kid, you don't know the half of it."

The next morning, Raven woke to off-key singing and the padding of rubber soles on the tiled floor. She opened her slumberous eye-lids to be hit by a flood of blinding sunlight. "Close the curtains."

"No can do, my pet. You need a little sun in your diet."

When she could finally locate the woman, the first thing she noticed was that Hope had dyed her hair. The second was that she was dressed for manual labor. She decided to address the former.

"Hope, what did you do to your hair?"

"I don't know. I was feeling in a red kind of mood. Do you like it?"

"I'm not sure. And it's not red. It's bright orange."

"Well, I like it and that's all that matters. Don't just lay there sleepyhead, get up and get dressed!"

"Why?"

"Because I just couldn't possibly wait another moment to get started on that nursery. I've already got the paint. I think you'll like it. There's already a pair of coveralls up there. What? Cyborg showed me the way."

"But we have at least six or seven months to do that," Raven protested.

"Yes, but it's better we get it over with now, you know, before you're too fat to do anything."

Raven was relieved to see that someone had had the presence of mind to leave one of her outfits. She used the bathroom to change, minus the cape, and was dragged away to pick up the paint from the foyer. Raven had to lead Hope, since she would no doubt get horribly lost without help. She opened the door and gasped. The room was a replica of her old one, with the distinction of a much smaller bed.

The two women had their work cut out for them, relocating the things. The violet haired telepath realized, while they were moving, that she had not even agreed to do this, but had been effectively maneuvered by the multimillionaire. Raven had to admire the older woman's cleverness.

Robin's quarters were ridiculously plain. She had no trouble finding space; the trick was how to arrange her things so that they didn't overpower the way they had in her own room. She managed it, however, and the result was an arresting contrast between her taste and his, or lack thereof.

Once the prospective nursery was bare, but for the original furniture, they laid down newspaper and began to paint. Hope had been right. She did like the color. It was a soft, buttercup yellow and it wasn't at all too bright.

They spent about three hours on the paint, then when it was dry enough, they put up the adorable border paper Hope had picked up on a whim. It was in a pattern of infantile wild animals.

Robin found her alone, having tea on the floor, her back turned to him. He just stood in the doorway for a moment, a small smile playing at his mouth. Raven was unspeakable cute in a pair of too-huge overalls and with her hair swept up in a pony-tail. He'd never seen her look so unguarded.

"Hey,"

She turned and he could see the paint smudged on her face. His smile turned into a snort, and she frowned at him.

"What's funny?"

"You have paint on your face,"

She raised an eyebrow and made a gesture at the room that seemed to say, 'Duh, what do you think I've been doing?'

"Why are you here so early?"

Robin sobered when the reason he had sought her out came back to him. "I found Starfire at the hotel we got her a room at. She was distraught and she said she apologized for what she did. But there's a problem."

"She still can't stand the sight of me. I understand. I'll make myself scarce during the day unless she's gone. I'll have a lot to do here," she indicated the would-be nursery.

"It just doesn't feel right, making you a prisoner,"

"I didn't say I'd be here all the time. I'll probably do a lot of stuff with Hope. She's been really kind to me, and I could use a female friend right now."

Robin took her in his arms and offered what comfort he could. They hadn't really had time to actually be together since he'd told Starfire about them.

His voice lowered to a whisper as he slowly began to dance them around the room. "I like what you did with the room, our room now, I guess. You'll be staying there tonight, right?"

"I thought about it."

"There's something else we need to talk about. I need to get the other's opinions on it also."

"What?" Raven was lulled by the gentle rocking motion and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Since you're going to be incapacitated for the next several months, I was thinking we could get someone else to help fill in temporarily." He was a little nervous about what her response might be to this idea. However, the truth was that without Raven, they were short handed in the crime fighting department.

"Hmm, that's a good idea. I was curious about what would happen since we're going to be short staffed for a while. Anyone in mind"

"I thought about asking Speedy."

"It wouldn't work,"

"Why not?"

"He's too much like you. One boy wonder is enough, thanks."

"Aqualad then?"

"He wouldn't leave the water,"

"I don't know, then. What about you? Do you have any suggestions?"

"You're limiting the possibilities too much. Why don't you contact Batman? He and the other members of the Justice League might have some candidates."

"That's a good idea. Now I know why you're my second-in-command," he teased.

Raven sniffed in a very elegant sort of way. "And what is that supposed to mean, exactly?"

"Oh, nothing. Speaking of the Bat, I phoned Bruce and asked him to come out. Don't worry I haven't told him about the baby yet," he qualified quickly. "All he's been told is that there's someone important to me that I want him to meet. I just figured that since you haven't met him yet, it would be a good idea if you two were introduced."

"I see. When is he coming?"

"That's the thing. He's busy with some new deal for Wayne Enterprises. He has to come to Jump this weekend to finalize something or other. He said he'd stop by for a while when he got the chance."

"Why didn't you tell me before you called him? Are we going to tell him about the baby? What will he think?" Raven was in a panic. The weekend was almost here and she wasn't at all certain that she was ready to confront the man who had been the father figure in Robin's life.

"Calm down Rae, everything will be fine. We only have to tell him if you want to, and if we do I'm sure he'll be very happy for us."

She hoped so. She really, really hoped so.


End file.
